King Caesar (MLP)
King Caesar (キングシーサー, Kingu Shīsā) is a giant ancient shisa kaiju who first appeared in the 1974 Showa Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. He is one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla and is a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. History Showa ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla'' Applejack, a member of the Apple family, predicted that a terrible monster would appear to wreck havoc on the world. Not long afterwards, the Mane Nine discovered a shrine dedicated to a guardian monster named King Caesar, along with a sacred statue within the shrine. The cave paintings revealed a prophecy: “When a black mountain appears above the clouds, a huge monster will come forth and try to destroy the world. But when the moon sets and the sun rises in the west, two monsters will appear to save the ponies.” Meanwhile, a race of extraterrestrials from the third planet of the black hole sent a spy to try to capture the sacred statue of King Caesar. The Black Hole Planet 3 Changelings eagerly desired to halt the reawakening of King Caesar, for if the ancient monster were revived, the Changelings's plan for domination would be in jeopardy as their secret weapon would have to face a monstrous obstacle. Meanwhile, Godzilla appears at Mount Everhoof and begins to rampage through the countryside. Anguirus, who was burrowing across Equestria, arrives to meet his old friend head on, although not as allies but enemies. The two behemoths clash as the quadruped monster sensed that this is not the true Godzilla but a Fake Godzilla. Anguirus is hopelessly outmatched, though, as Fake Godzilla ruthlessly cracks spiked quadruped's lower jaw, which sends Anguirus into retreat. With his foe defeated, Fake Godzilla continued his march toward more metropolitan areas until he was met by another adversary: a second Godzilla! Allowing for the revelation that the first monster wasn't Godzilla at all, but instead a mechanical clone of the King of the Monsters named Mechagodzilla. The mechanical menace quickly sheds his disguise, once the tides of the battle turn against him and goes at Godzilla with full force. His overwhelming power sends Godzilla into retreat, but the attack takes his toll on the robot as well, forcing the Black Hole Changelings to recall their war machine in order to repair him. The Black Hole Changelings didn't stay idle in their bid for world domination, though, as they continued to try and seize the sacred statue, which was on route to be returned to the Canterlot Castle gate in order to fulfill prophecy. However, the Changeling's opposition failed and the statue was finally returned, just as the moon had set and the sun was rising, while reflecting off the clouds to give the illusion that it was rising in the west as the prophecy had foretold. The energy from the sun glowed in the eyes of the artifact and a focused beam of brilliant energy struck a rock formation in the nearby sea. Applejack sang an ancient song and a monster emerged from the formation. King Caesar, after centuries of rest, was finally revived and he would soon clash with Godzilla's bionic doppelganger! With repairs finalized, Mechagodzilla was dispatched to destroy King Caesar. The mammal-like monstrosity entered the fray and began his assault by reflecting the cosmic monster's eye beams with his own eyes. Fierce finger missiles soon gave the cold machine the upper hand and he started to severely outmatch King Caesar. Fortunately, Godzilla arrived on the scene just in time, craving vengeance for his past humiliation at the hands of his mechanical clone. With the two monsters fighting off Mechagodzila, the prophecy was finally coming to fruition. However, the mechanical menace proved to be too much for both King Caesar and Godzilla. Godzilla was brutally injured and had to quickly find a method by which to defeat his adversary. He suddenly converted himself into a giant organic magnet, causing every metallic object in the surrounding area to be attracted to him. Mechagodzilla could not escape from Godzilla's magnetic grip and King Caesar proceeded to head butt the mechanical menace in the right side of his chest. With Mechagodzilla having sustained heavy damage, Godzilla finishes off the sadistic, cybernetic clone, by twisting the head of the menace off. Mechagodzilla was completely annihilated in the process, exploding on the coastal cliff as fragments of space titanium were sent off into the waves below. The Changelings's plans for domination were finally thwarted! King Caesar returned to the rock formation from whence he came and the Apple family regained possession of the statue. The Apple family would continue to protect this sacred statue of their guardian monster long into the future. Millennium ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' The Changelings were a race of insect-like ponies who duped Equestria into accepting them as their heroes. It came to pass that a multitude of monsters began to attack the world's cities. King Caesar, a massive mammalian monster, was unleashed in Applewood. The city was set ablaze by this catastrophic creature, but just as suddenly as King Caesar appeared, he vanished! The Changelings accepted the responsibility for the defeat of the monsters, but it turned out that these cunning creatures were using this charade as the first step in their plan for world domination. When their true intentions were uncovered, they again unleashed their army of horrific monsters on the planet. A wrench was thrown in the Changelings's plans, however, when Godzilla was awoken after decades of slumber in the Frozen North. As he marched through Mount Everhoof, three monsters arrived to offer him an unfriendly greeting. King Caesar, Anguirus, and Rodan converged on Godzilla. The furious mammalian monster jumped into the air, striking the airborne Anguirus in the direction of Godzilla, but in the process hit Rodan out of the sky. This did not hurt King Caesar's determination, though, as he charged yet again and leaped into the air to attack his foe. Unfortunately for King Caesar, Godzilla caught the monster and threw him atop Anguirus. King Caesar was defeated! With all three monsters having failed in their attempt to destroy Godzilla, they could only lie in a state of unconsciousness as the King of the Monsters roared in conquest! Gallery King Caesar (1).jpg King Caesar (2).jpg King Caesar (1974).jpg|King Caesar in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla King Caesar (2004).jpg|King Caesar in Godzilla: Final Wars King Ceasar and Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla.png|Godzilla and King Caesar overpower Mechagodzilla Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Earth Defenders Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju